SdKfz 221/222 Scout Car
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = Leichte Mechanized Kompanie |primary_weapon = 2 cm KwK 30 L/55 |secondary_weapon = 1x 7.92mm MG 34 |garrison = |health = |armor = Front: 9 Rear: 4.5 |speed = 7.2m p/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = Infantry Awareness * Heightened awareness from the vehicle crew tracks nearby infantry. * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost: Prioritize Vehicles * Attacks vehicles freely, but holds fire against infantry and structures unless given an explicit order to fire. * Toggle ability Panzer Tactician * Conceals the tank in smoke, allowing it to avoid damage from enemy units. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: |num_upgrades = 1 |upgrades = Spotting Scopes * Adds spotting scopes to the vehicle, doubling sight radius when stationary. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: }} The SdKfz 222 Scout Car is a mobile light vehicle that can hit infantry, flank support weapons, penetrate light armor and kill snipers. Equipped with a 2cm autocannon and MG34 machine gun it provides solid firepower. Overview The SdKfz 222 Scout car roughly fills the role of light tank for the Wehrmacht Ostheer though lacking tank armor makes it the worst (and the cheapest) light tank in the game. Its light armor can deflect some small arms fire but it falls easily to heavier anti-tank ordinance or enemy tanks. Its 2cm cannon is effective against infantry and light vehicles but is largely ineffective against medium tanks or heavier vehicles. Weapons 2 cm Kampfwagenkanone 30 L/55 The 2cm cannon fire several shots rapidly before reloading and is effective against infantry and provides good penetration power against light vehicles. Maschinengewehr 34 The MG34 is attached to the scout car's turret and generally fire at the same target as the 2cm cannon. It does little except provides additional stopping power against enemy infantry. Abilities Infantry Awareness * Cost to activate * Activation: Direct * Active for 20 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds After reaching veteran 1, the scout car unlocks the Infantry Awareness ability which detects enemy infantry through the fog of war on the mini map. This ability has a range of 70 in a circle around the vehicle. This ability is quite cheap to use, but doesn't last a very long time. Nevertheless, it can be useful to plan your attacks or to protect your rear and flanks without using actual units or structures. Prioritize Vehicles * Activation: Toggle Ability Waiting with text for the next patch where this ability is likely to change. Now it holds all fire, after the patch the main gun will hold fire but the machine gun(s) will still fire at infantry. Panzer Tactician * Requires Blitzkrieg Doctrine, Mobile Defense Doctrine, Elite Troops Doctrine, Festung Armor Doctrine, Fortified Armor Doctrine, Spearhead Doctrine * Cost to activate * Activation: Direct * Active for 8 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds The Panzer Tactician ability comes with quite some commanders and is automatically unlocked on (almost) all vehicles when the necessary command points are reached. Smoke can be a powerful tool, especially in defensive manoeuvres. One of the great strengths of this ability is that it doesn't need a lot of micro like the Mortar or the USF Sherman. When your vehicle is in danger, press the button and for eight seconds the vehicle will spew smoke out of its canisters and conceal your vehicle immediately. Activation of this ability does not interrupt any move commands, so use it when the time is just right. Be aware that enemy guns can still use the attack-ground command and fire through the smoke. If the terrain is flat and the path of your vehicle doesn't change, enemy guns can still deliver the final blow to your vehicle this way. Popping smoke can often save the fragile 222 scout car, particularly when faced with enemy tanks or AT guns. Upgrades Spotting Scopes * Requires German Mechanized Doctrine, Jaeger Armor Doctrine * Cost to upgrade * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Upgrade time: 20 seconds Two Commanders provide the the Wehrmacht Ostheer player with Spotting Scopes. The upgrade arrives in the mid-game at 5 Command Points, where your light vehicles (if kept alive) and the first tanks can start to profit from the extra sight radius it gives. The scopes doubles the sight radius on the vehicle that upgrades them. Keep in mind that the scopes only grant extra vision when the vehicle is stationary. It can't even rotate in place, so try to support your vehicles that have a fixed turret. The scout car has, due to its veterancy 2 bonus that gives +30% sight range, a ridiculous amount of sight when equipped with the scopes. This is likely to change with the upcoming Winter Balance Patch. Tactics The SdKfz 222 Scout Car is basically the light tank for the Wehrmacht Ostheer, armed with a 2cm cannon effective against infantry, weapon teams, light vehicles, and aircraft. Its speed not only makes it a good reconnaissance unit, but gives it a better chance to outflank weapons teams. However, it is no match against medium armor and falls easily to anti-tank weapons and loses to other true light tanks on a one to one fights. Veterancy